Quiero ser tu héroe
by Patonejo
Summary: De una u otra forma el amor siempre duele...aunque algunas espinas son más filudas que otras. Aquellas campanas formaron ecos en el interior de su mente, y sabía que nunca se le borrarían, pero seguiria cuidandolo desde la distancia. ShunHyoga


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva del mangaka Masami Kurumada. Escribo por motivos de entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro, y para satisfacer a esta incomprendida mente que tengo. La canción utilizada en la historia es _Quiero ser tu héroe_ de Enrique Iglesias, y los diálogos mencionados por Hyoga en las últimas escenas son propiedad exclusiva de _Tim Burton de la película El cadaver de la novia._

**Notas autora:** Esta historia es de género Shonen ai de la pareja Shun x Hyoga, Hyoga x Eris y leve mensión al Mime x Shun. Si este género no es de vuestro agrado no te encuentras en la obligación de leerlo, escribo por gusto y no pretendo de ninguna manera importunar los gustos de los lectores. Debo de advertir que los personajes de esta historia pueden ser un poco diferentes a su personalidad original en el manga, me disculpo si quedaron demasiado occe, y por último hago advertencias pues el comportamiento de Shun en esta historia le puede desagradar a más de alguna persona.

**Notas de simbología:** las frases en cursivas son recuerdos.

¡Esperando que les guste, nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

**Quiero ser tu héroe **

_"Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, _

_puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz."_

_-George Sand-_

La luz del sol dio contra mi cristal, contra el espejo de metal que se encuentra en el fondo de mi pieza.

Pude ver mis ojos esmeraldas, las mejillas blancas y los labios delgados. Tracé la curvatura de mi boca con mis pálidos dedos…y los sentí tan suaves.

Tan deseables como la boca de cierto chico rubio que ronda en mi cabeza.

_Que siempre estará presente mientras yo siga respirando_

El techo cubierto de flores de papel me mira de soslayo, anunciándome que hace poco más de media hora debí haber salido de la casa a comprar aquellas cosas.

Quien iba a pensar que gastar dinero en un poco de ropa me iba a ser tan difícil, y tan hiriente…

Sin embargo eso ya no importa, por que yo le seguiré sonriendo cada mañana.

Bajo las escaleras de manera lenta, cada paso es un sacrificio dado por mi cuerpo. Logro distinguir a Seiya corriendo por el pasillo, de seguro también tenía la misma prisa que yo.

O tal vez sólo se le haya olvidado preguntar la hora al sacerdote.

Al cruzar la entrada de la mansión sentí los haces luminosos golpearme mi cara, un día realmente hermoso que contrastaba con la neblina que se había acumulado en el fondo de mi pecho.

Y no entendí por que mi rostro conservaba una sonrisa.

.

**…Si una vez yo pudiera llegar…  
…A erizar de frío tu piel…  
…A quemar que se yo, tu boca…  
…Y morirme allí después… **

**.**

Caminando por el parque, mis ojos se perdieron en las bancas. Mi rostro sereno adornado por una solitaria lágrima. Que descendió desde mi mejilla hasta perderse más debajo de mi mentón.

¿Te acuerdas de todas las veces que nos sentamos en ellas?

La primera, indescriptible.

Sentí tus brazos bronceados acariciándome mi espalda, el cosquilleo que brotó por la línea de mi ombligo todavía lo siento, y aún ha logrado liberarme un par de risas.

¿Lo que percibí la primera vez que te dormiste sobre mi hombro?

Incluso el rubor de mis mejillas sigue apareciendo, aunque no estés apoyado sobre mí…pero siempre seré tu bastón.

Me detengo, es esa banca justamente en la que nos vimos la primera vez. Una tarde cualquiera en que salí del orfanato.

Contemplé tus orbes celestes juguetones, sarcásticos y el gesto travieso de tu boca.

Tú viste mis ojos verdes abiertos, extrañados y mis labios trazados en una mueca de duda.

¿O el simple roce que provocaste en mi cuerpo tan sólo con la vibración de tu voz?

Alguna cosas podemos dejarlas como parte del pasado, otras, las sellamos para que sean partes de nuestros tesoros.

El amor que siento por ti se volvió mi pedestal, la llave que abre la caja de Pandora que se llama corazón.

.

**…Y si entonces temblaras por mí…  
…Y lloraras al verme sufrir…  
…Ay, sin dudar tu vida entera dar…  
…Como yo la doy por ti… **

**.**

Cuantas veces me desperté en medio de la noche, con la ventana a medio cerrar y el viento ingresando hasta mi dormitorio. El rostro sudoroso y las manos tiritando. En parte atemorizado por el sueño que acababa de tener, en parte, contento.

El alcanzar tu cabello o el hecho de tocar tu piel era algo que sólo podía hacer en mis sueños. Por eso siempre que cerraba mis ojos rogaba tener uno distinto cada vez.

¿Qué si he olvidado la noche de pascuas?

No siempre he tenido la suerte de salirte como amigo secreto.

Mucho menos esperar que me dieras un beso al momento de entregármelo.

Esas son cosas…que simplemente no quiero enterrar.

Las esferas que lucía el árbol eran de tonos plateados y azules, me acuerdo demasiado bien como estuviste encamarado sobre la escalera colocándolas. Recuerdo tu rostro, molesto por tener que recibir una orden de Saori, y me acuerdo del mío. Dichoso por tener que trabajar contigo.

Mis mejillas están sonrojadas. Se volvió una característica de mi rostro por estar tan cerca de ti.

Están quemándome, como tantas veces lo hicieron cuando me fijaba en tus atributos.

Nunca dejaré de creer que lo más lindo que forma parte de ti son tus ojos o simplemente es que a mí me gustan demasiado.

El color celeste o el brillo con el que mirabas lograron robarme uno que otro suspiro, y nunca te lo dije por creer que me rechazarías…o por que pensarías que estaba enfermo.

¿Y sabes?

Realmente estoy enfermo.

Aunque es un poco tarde para converse de ello.

.

**…Si pudiera ser tu héroe…  
…Si pudiera ser tú Dios…  
…Que salvarte a ti mil veces…  
…Puede ser mi salvación… **

**.**

¿Habrás sentido lo mismo que yo cuando me tomaste la mano?

Eso es algo que me sigo preguntando hasta el día de hoy.

Me parecía que había terminado la noche de navidad, pero había olvidado por completo la entrega de los regalos, las horas simplemente se vuelan cada vez que cruzaba mi mirada con la tuya, y mi hermano fruncía el ceño cuando notaba que nos sonreíamos, como si estuviéramos guardando un secreto demasiado grande para contar, y para comprender.

Que dichoso me sentí cuando nos sentamos en el centro de la sala, con aquel árbol a nuestras espaldas. Si no hubiera sido por Seiya, quizás nunca hubieras efectuado la entrega de los obsequios. Fue chistoso verte con el gorro de santa adornándote la cabeza, pero valió la pena.

Me gustó escuchar mi nombre mencionado por tu garganta, y disfrute más en el instante en que tus manos me mostraron mi obsequio, no me lo entregaste de inmediato, si no que te acercaste hasta mi oreja, murmurando cariñosamente ese feliz navidad. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron por tu culpa y mi hermano ya estaba con los puños preparados para golpearte.

Ese momento lo tengo grabado en mi corazón.

El ritmo de mis latidos se descompuso cuando traté de entregarte el mío, pero no me atreví a hacerlo en frente de tanta gente.

.

**…Si supieras…  
…La locura que llevo…  
…Que me hiere…  
…Y me mata por dentro… **

**.**

Recuerdo que ya era la medianoche cuando todos se trasladaron a sus piezas, Seiya y mi hermano desaparecieron misteriosamente; aunque estoy seguro de que Shiryu sabía lo que se traían. Era demasiado notoria la relación que estaban "tratando" de ocultar. Tal vez creían que aquello podría afectar la relación que tenemos como amigos.

Me disponía a dejar el regalo bajo el árbol después de que todos se fueron, en parte me daba cierta vergüenza entregártelo. De esa forma todos se darían cuenta lo que realmente sentía por ti, y que aún sigo sintiendo. Sin embargo nunca esperé encontrarte en el balcón de la sala.

La luz de la luna que se alzaba imponente en el cielo estrellado se veía hermosa, y tus manos apoyadas sobre el respaldo de la baranda me provocaron cierto escalofrío. Estabas solo, y yo te tuve exclusivamente para mí. Quizás debí aprovechar mejor la situación, pero mi personalidad me impide hacer ciertas cosas, algunas veces me reto a mi mismo por mi falta de valor o de iniciativa.

Tu sonrisa me traspasó, logrando tocar directamente mi corazón. Simplemente, eres magnífico. Yo te correspondí, acercándome hasta el lado que quedaba libre. Era normal que hiciéramos esas cosas cuando nos encontrábamos, pero ahora me estaba costando mucho controlar mis sentimientos. Cuando te entregué tu regalo me miraste divertido, posiblemente ya esperabas que hiciera algo así. Prácticamente nos criamos juntos.

Más quedé yo sorprendido cuando me extendiste un pequeño sobre, la cinta azul que llevaba envuelto era algo muy característico tuyo.

-_Feliz navidad conejito_- tenía escrita en la parte posterior del sobre. La tarjeta estaba repleta de dibujos navideños, muchos conejos en las esquinas y adornados con muérdago. En el interior, un medallón de plata estaba esperando a que lo cogiera.

_-Tómalo_- tu voz hablándome me gustó, el movimiento sensual de tus labios provocó que me sonrojara. _–Creí que te gustaría-_

Como lograbas tener casi siempre la razón.

Mis dedos tiritaron al sentir el collar sobre mi mano, una cadena delgada, adornada con el medallón en forma de estrella. Al fondo la imagen de dos niños me sonreía.

_-Gracias…Hyoga-_ te dije acercándome hasta tu cara, el roce de mis dedos sobre la piel de tus mejillas logró relajarme. Tus ojos brillaban divertidos, admirando el regalo que te había entregado.

_-Ahora tú-_ dije lo más inocentemente. Tus dedos se movieron desesperados rasgando el paquete, nunca lograbas conservar un papel en buenas condiciones.

Fue divertido observar tu expresión al ver que yo también te había regalado un medallón.

_-Parece que fuimos a la misma tienda_- dijiste riéndote. Tus manos acariciaron la estrella adornada por hojas de laurel, los toques de plata y de oro lucían bien en tus dedos.

"_Your evers"_ le había pedido al vendedor que le grabara en el centro.

¿Habrás logrado entender lo que en realidad se escondía tras la frase?, aquello representaba todo lo que se escondía dentro de mi pecho.

_-Es algo digo de ti Shuni-_

_-Déjame colocártelo-_ pedí divertido, después de todo siempre te había ayudado con cualquier cosa, pero no conté con que mis dedos temblaran al primer instante de llevarlo hasta tu cuello. De espaldas, eres incluso mejor.

_-Andamos inestables, creí que no habías bebido del ponche-_ no pude evitar reír, en realidad, las ganas de besarte el cuello era lo que me ponía tan nervioso.

El broche sonó, me miraste divertido, y yo entendí que debía darme la vuelta. El movimiento de las yemas de tus dedos separando un poco mi cabello me colocaba nervioso, fue como un cosquilleo, la sensación de querer detenerte y besar tus dedos de forma lenta.

Cuando terminaste me sonreíste juguetón. Un muérdago estaba colgado en el techo, de seguro Seiya fue el responsable, sólo a él se le ocurre decorar los lugares más apartados, y mi corazón aumentó el ritmo de sus latidos al ver como te acercabas hasta mí.

.

**…Y que mas da…  
…Mira que al final…  
…Lo que importa es que te quiero… **

**.**

_-¿Me permites darte un beso conejito?, para completar el regalo de navidad-_ mis ojos resplandecieron. Los tuyos me deslumbraban.

Me sonrojé, mi lengua se enredó al tratar de contestarte.

_-No tiene por qué ser un los labios, después de todo somos amigos-_ aquello me rasgó, pero logré tomar fuerzas para sonreírte, controlé esa lágrima que quería bajar por mi mejilla. Mi cabeza se movió en un gesto aprobatorio, tu aliento de menta logró golpearme la cara. No pude evitar estremecerme…al sentir la carne de tu boca posarse sobre mi mejilla. Tampoco pensé mucho al correr automáticamente mi cara.

Mis labios quedaron bajo los tuyos, ambos nos sonrojamos, y al final fui yo el que te brindó el beso. Un roce sencillo, corto, pero que logró brindarme una sensación maravillosa.

Mi lengua jugando con la tuya, mezclándose con el sabor de tu saliva. Mis mejillas ardiendo, y escuchando el palpitar acelerado penetrarme en mis oídos.

El primer beso es algo que nunca se olvida.

¿No lo crees así…Hyoga?

.

**…Si pudiera ser tu héroe…  
…Si pudiera ser tú Dios…  
…Que salvarte a ti mil veces…  
…Puede ser mi salvación…**

**.**

Logré llegar hasta la casa de Mime, nunca creí que tendría que recurrir a él para esto. Pero no me pagaron a tiempo para comprarme el traje, supongo que no te molestará que sea de segunda mano.

La perilla de la puerta girándose pasa frente a mí como en cámara lenta. Como en aquellas películas que nos quedábamos viendo hasta tarde.

El calor que nos brindaba la manta es algo que aún está impregnado sobre mi piel.

En esas ocasiones siempre nos raptábamos la televisión de mi hermano, y nunca nos dijo nada acerca de ello. Las películas que arrendabas nunca variaban de género. El hecho de llevar la adrenalina en tu sangre es algo que desde pequeño me ha gustado, quizás por eso siempre terminábamos viendo una de acción.

Y era típico que yo me acurrucara a tu lado, fingiendo desconcierto por las escenas que me mostraba la pantalla.

¿Alguna vez te habrías dado cuenta que lo hacía sólo para rozar la cobertura de tu camisa?

Valía la pena tanto teatro para lograr colocar mis manos sobre tus rodillas. El hecho de sentirlas realmente valía el esfuerzo.

Mime me mira con sus orbes carmín, supongo que esta dudando de que realmente me presente en la ceremonia.

¿Pero como faltar?

Le sonrió, aunque ni siquiera yo mismo logro creerme aquel saludo. Dentro de mi alma aún hay algo que me sigue doliendo, aunque a veces no estoy seguro de que aquello sea real.

A veces mi corazón logra engañarme, y nunca estoy seguro de si estoy realmente feliz o triste.

El interior de la casa es muy bonita, las decoraciones de las paredes me recuerdan mucho al palacio del Valhala. En ese entonces jamás tuvimos tiempo para hacer más amigos, ahora que el tiempo me alcanza no tengo ánimos para ello. Quizás si Mime no hubiera tomado el valor para hablarme yo continuaría de la misma forma.

Mi amigo me señala una silla, al lado hay una cómoda con artículos de costura. Hay que hacerle algunos arreglos al traje antes de que lo use.

-Sería mejor que no fueras-

-No puedo, se lo prometí- mis ojos se pierden cerca de las ventanas, las rejas de color negro se me hacen demasiado familiares. Levanto mis brazos para que mi amigo pelirrojo tome las medidas, el espejo me muestra como una muñeca. Mi rostro está tan pálido que me da la sensación de un ser muerto…y en el fondo lo estoy.

Los orbes carmines me miran, y yo le correspondo sonriendo aunque no tenga realmente ganas de hacerlo.

¿Si te hubiera dicho lo que sentía entonces habría logrado cambiar algo?

¿Me habrías correspondido a pesar de todo?

A veces creo que fui muy cobarde, por que al final nunca logro salvar aquello que realmente quiero. No importa cuantas veces lo intente o cuanto me esfuerce, siempre término sintiendo ese vació en mis manos. Soy realmente patético.

-Luces muy bien- la voz de mi amigo me alegra un poco, sin él, ahora no se donde estaría. La figura reflejada se me hace tan extraña, indiferente, lejana…definitivamente el color negro no me favorece, mucho menos esa flor blanca que Aphrodite se encargó de colocar para el diseño.

-¿Recuerdas lo que debes hacer verdad Shun?-

Afirmo gestualmente, aquella parte nunca podría olvidarla.

-Deja que te lleve a la iglesia-

.

**…Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte…  
…Una vez mas, mira que al final…  
…Lo que importa es que te quiero… **

**.**

-Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos…- la iglesia estaba repleta de mis viejos compañeros. Todos estaban realmente felices por la celebración, hasta Camus sonreía disimuladamente al fondo del pasillo. –Tu copa nunca estará vacía, por que yo seré tu vino-

Por mi parte traté de quedarme lo más lejos posible del sacerdote, pero sabía demasiado bien que no se me permitiría hacerlo. Mis manos estaban temblando en el interior de mis bolsillos. El rostro de mi cisne lucía precioso, sus ojos brillando de una forma muy intensa, su sonrisa extendida de manera lujuriosa…como muchas veces me la mostró a mi. Ahora, se la estaba dedicando a Ellis y me duele demasiado darme cuenta que en realidad nunca fue mío.

En mi mente repetía las mismas palabras, haciendo mi juramento aunque no fuera capaz de escucharme. Mis votos se los regalaré por siempre a ese chico acuariano que conocí cerca del parque, por que no quiero amar a ninguna otra persona.

-Con esta vela alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad…- prometo hacerlo siempre Hyoga, ayudándote cuando tengas problemas, y velando por ti al igual que por tu futura familia. Fue bonito mientras duró, nunca olvidaré el beso. Tampoco el palpitar desbocado que surgió al interior de mi pecho, que por un instante logró sincronizarse con el tuyo.

En el fondo quiero seguir enamorado de ti.

Los ojos celestes de mi cisne me observan como esperando algo. Mis piernas me tiritan, si no hubiera sido por Mime quizás ahora estaría tirado en el piso. Giro mi rostro y al otro lado me encuentro a mi hermano, sonriéndome.

Me acerco hasta la futura pareja, estiro la caja que llevaba escondida en el bolsillo de mis pantalones.

Dos anillos de oro anudados por una cinta carmín.

.

**…Si pudiera ser tu héroe…  
…Si pudiera ser tú Dios…  
…Que salvarte a ti mil veces…  
…Puede ser mi salvación… **

**-Quiero ser tu héroe- **

**.**

Hyoga me sonríe, y Ellis me abraza con cariño.

-Con este anillo te pido que seas mía- digo hacia el rubio, como jugando con las palabras. Aquella era la parte que siempre se le olvidaba en los ensayos, pero en realidad lo dije desde el fondo de mi corazón. Si tan sólo lograra si quiera entender el sentimiento que llevo guardado. Mis ojos logran notar un cierto brillo metálico. El collar que le regalé continúa colgado en su cuello, y yo también llevo el que me dio esa noche.

Se me retorció todo el cuerpo al tomar la mano del rubio, y me atravesó un cuchillo cuando tome la de su novia.

El anillo se deslizó con facilidad en la mano de Ellis, en la de Hyoga se demoró un poco más. Quería sentir de nuevo su piel…aunque sea como despedida.

-Los declaro marido y mujer- dijo el padre dando la indicación para besar a la novia. Me alejé en ese momento, con un caminar demasiado rápido.

.

**…Si pudiera ser tu Dios…  
…Porque salvarte a ti mil veces…  
…Puede ser mi salvación…  
…Puede ser mi salvación… **

**-Quiero ser tu héroe-**

**.**

Mis ojos se humedecieron al ver como atravesaban el pasillo, ambos felices, y sonriendo. Las flores arrojadas daban una sensación hermosa a la iglesia, y la alfombra roja una pizca apasionada.

No me atreví a despedirme, las lágrimas ya no las pude contener.

Un brazo se posa sobre mi hombro, la mano de Mime que trata de brindarme consuelo.

El brillo del collar se refleja en todo tu traje Hyoga, y las inscripciones están mucha más brillantes que en ese día.

-Gracias…- murmuro al aire, admirando como mis compañeros se aferran al ruso, molestándolo. Mis mejillas están sonrojadas, recordando el sabor de tu boca dentro de la mía.

Fue lindo, un sueño perfecto. Ahora quiero que seas feliz, y aunque tengas problemas en el camino que has elegido quiero que sepas que no tienes que preocuparte. Siempre estaré cerca de ti, ayudándote con todo, y brindándote mi amor como siempre lo he hecho.

- Por que continuaré siendo tuyo…desde el fondo de mi corazón-

**-Fin-**


End file.
